


What You Wish For

by Siknakaliux



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 十神 - 佐藤友哉 | Dangan Ronpa: Togami - Satou Yuuya, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Detectives, F/M, French Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Smut, Other, Rare Pairings, What Was I Thinking?, concealed carry, concealed weapons, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: Heshould've known..Feelings only interfere.
Relationships: Nanamura Suisei/Polaris P Polanski
Kudos: 2





	What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> A criminal lack of Suisei Nanamura, and as soon as the tag popped up, I knew it had to be done.  
> As for.. *cough* _that ___*cough COugh*, I uh, tried I guess. Not my best suite, but yeah.. I probably shouldn't try this again since it kinda emits a slight aura of cringe as I'm re-reading this ugh

She's served him for quite a while now, under the pretense of an ordinary girl, nothing in specialty except for her skills she's gained.

He's harboured quite a reputation, with both his DSC Rank and her presence alone.

With both of them alongside, its no doubt that their teamwork brings out the best of their skills, both their competence complimenting each strength and weakness.

But even with that, she still feels that her safety isn't enough, even with the constant protection the 'Fastest Passion' offers in need. She's had her fair share of close calls but even with all that, surely one way or another, luck will run fickle.

She stands there, still. In normal circumstances she would have spent that time using every bit of observational prowess in favour of her role, but apparently this wasn't the day. Staring out at the tinged window with the sky's colour dissatisfying in every way, she simply gives up her responsibility for the time being.

Her mind wanders..

...

_"Is it true that detectives like you get off to the words 'locked room'?"_

_Nanamura's mockery was concrete. It hit its mark, refusing to spare the opposing party's weakness, whether sensitive to strong content or simply secluded from taboo subjects in general. He paced forwards, no regards to his self-appearance and his assistant. Even when his assistant expresses concern due to his brash decisions, he simply brushes it off._

_(Just how long will that impulsive streak of yours flare continuously, 'Agitato'?) Her scrutiny was kept hidden beneath her mind._

_The client simply stood their ground, ignoring most of Nanamura's insults. They simply continued their task as if he weren't even there.. But even still the 'Allegro Agitato' continued to press until he got what info he needed._

_"You do realize that since you've been hired to take on this case, absolutely no mistakes are to be tolerated?" The client clearly voiced their discontence, having already seen his past performances. Despite his laid-back attitude in his work in general, this particular client just wasn't having it._

_"Don't have to be so wound up, Mr. Four eyes.. I assure you I'll pay my piece in due time." Even with such a formal request Nanamura managed to skew it in his own way, bits and bits of his soft humour making their cut in. He turned away, back already facing the client just as they were about to spit out another order, but they eventually fell short and decided against trying to get the attention of the detective._

_His antics weren't always locked in words, however. With the case I'd been on his side throughout, his efficiency wasn't something to be laughed at.. In fact, with each bit and piece of clue and evidence he'd come across, his processing of the situation increased. But that was only in the investigation portion. His immaturity shined whenever he'd come across a physical obstacle of some sort, and that was usually met with his response of throwing whatever he'd have on hand at the blockage. A truly incomprehensible act, when there are plenty of other ways to combat it, but the grin on the older detective's face indicated that despite his seriousness in his work he almost always made some room for his own mischief._

...

The floorboards creaked, despite her distance away from the hallway.. Though she was a mere few meters from the room and the outside, she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was approaching. Her hands hover over her dress pocket, gun safely concealed from prying eyes. If anyone were to get too close, they'd probably get an eyeful, or worse, a bulletful. _That,_ however, was only for dire emergencies. And if the culprit behind the door revealed to have ill intentions, she'd spare no hesitation in bringing them down.

The footsteps slowly grow louder, and the doorknob turns. Polanski readies herself for the worst-

But no harm arrived.

An easily recognizable colour of salmon greets her vision, and she lets out a slightly wavering breath upon the entrance of her assigned detective: _Suisei Nanamura._

"Quite the strange location you've picked, it seems.." He walks on in, apparently locking the door behind him. With the room's slight size, no other person could gain access besides the only door. They were alone, all right, and it seemed that Nanamura's composure was slightly off. "Do you mind some time with me?.."

Polanski didn't say anything, she simply observed him. She knew something was up, but couldn't exactly pinpoint it. His eyes desired _something,_ and it dawned down on her that what he locked onto was _her._

With slow steps he makes his way towards her, scanning every bit of her appearance. Polanski backed up in response, her hand already to her concealed weapon, fighting the temptation to grab it. When she saw that spark in his eyes light up, she simply thought about his intentions. _(It would be bad to attract any more attention.. Better let him at it, just for a little.)_

The choice was made. She resigned to him, her arms lowering. She bowed slightly, taking a step forwards as if to say: _'Take me.'_

"At your wish, Sir.." Polanski's voice was only quiet.

And as quickly as she'd voluntarily let down her guard, he closed down the distance just as swift. Before she readied herself, his abruptness already kicked in, the slight shock of an unexpected move. She jolts slightly at his touch, fighting her urges to simply bring him down. For her to least expect it, he should at least be fully immersed.. But that doesn't help her volatile feelings when he's pressed against her, lips brushing against her neck. The heat of his breaths against her skin, his all so exploring hands, as much as she tells herself she's not into intimacy, she just can't force those feelings down.

A wavering breath is let out as Nanamura runs his hand through her hair, tilting her head up. His lips meet hers, and already he's peaked with desire, pushing her body hard against the wall, exploring every inch of her. Shivers of pure ecstasy travel down her spine, just as his hand managed to snake through the back of her dress, tracing down the valley of her spine. Those feelings already triumphed her defence, she just can't take any more.

"Please.. S-Sir.." A soft moan escapes her, her breathing ragged, heavy. She stares at Nanamura, hoping her silent pleading would be answered. As much as being felt up, she couldn't bear the weight of all those sensations. She couldn't help it.. It felt so good, but all so wrong.

Nanamura took a second of pause, relishing in his side of enjoyment and taking a closer look at his assistant's state of body. He'd stop it at that, but the burning desire within him still hasn't quenched. And with no second thoughts, he picks up where he left off. After being delayed for so long, he yearned for more.. Nothing else mattered. Just the feeling of her body against him. Just the warmth of her skin as he embraced her-

Just her. Only her. Nothing else could break his stride.

As much she whimpered with discomfort and repeatedly attempted to force him away, his violations only strengthened, laboured breathing only signalling that he'd just enjoy her struggles.

He brought his lips to her yet again; Hard, forceful, desperate. His tongue made its way into the girl's mouth, tasting every bit of her, hands in turn slowly unravelling the zips and ties fastening her clothes. She flinched slightly at his sudden movements, disgusted by the way he chose to approach. Her attempts are made to ensure that he does not catch feel of the cold, hard lump at her dress's pocket and her nether regions.. Already she's made far too many mistakes in letting him take control. Any more and every bit of her will come crashing down. Arm guarding the pocket entry for her weapon, she simply plays along with his desires, mostly wishing he'd be satisfied already..

But wasn't until she could hear the sound of his belt coming loose and the feel of metal brushing against her that she's already past the point of no return; If she'd ever dive so low to be stripped, then her entire image would shatter right then and there. 'Polaris P. Polanski' will cease to exist, and there will be only shame to follow. She couldn't let that happen.

She's switched from satisfying him to now attempting to wrench out of his grip, twisting her head to avoid his smothering. She claws at his arms, provoking a grunt in pain and a slightly weakened grip. Using that to her advantage, she finally forces the deranged detective off her, drawing out her gun in a swift motion.

"End of the line, Suisei." Polanski spits, her body slightly trembling in attempting to comprehend the foreign emotion it tried to endure. She wipes off any remaining saliva off her mouth with her sleeve, keeping the gun trained on Nanamura. "This _isn't_ what I've signed up for."

Nanamura stands there, grinning. Adjusting his dress pants and belt, he simply chuckles, as if his actions never had any consequence in the first place. "Hmm?.. Denying the one you serve his satisfaction? Such _mannerism,_ dear assistant.."

"Not after _that,"_ Her grip on the weapon strengthens, finger on the trigger. "I can't forgive you after what _you've done to me."_

"Oh..? Then _show me,_ what you _truly desire."_

A sharp tinge of rage sparks within Polanski, already her intent now solidified. A slight smirk spreads across her face as she puts pressure on the trigger. "If that's what _you_ wish for.. I'll gladly make it your reality."

It ended as soon as it started.. The sharp, loud bang of the weapon, and a fluid motion of recoil, both at her hands and the detective's shocked yet satisfied grin; His final moments as he drops, only to continue his mockery, all painted on that twisted expression of his.

Polanski shudders. She takes in everything, all how quickly her instincts acted. The sweet release of satisfaction, the sweet release of dread, the sweet feeling of _safety.._

Even for just a little decision..

**Author's Note:**

> Some Nanamura and Polanski [fanart](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9b90d2e422e04d1a7af90538c32ac564/tumblr_orz44jhxez1sqrynqo2_1280.png) inspired me to create this lmao


End file.
